Cutting inserts can be provided with a chip-splitting arrangement for splitting chips during metal cutting operations. Typically, the chip-splitting arrangement is formed by at least two spaced apart main cutting edges.
In some such cutting inserts designed for grooving and/or parting cutting operations, the at least two main cutting edges can be spaced apart in the axial direction. Examples of such cutting inserts are disclosed in, for example, CN 101698243 A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,812.